Ein anderes Ende von Percy Jackson und die letzte Göttin
by lennarthue
Summary: Ich habe das Ende von Percy Jackson und die letzte Göttin umgeschrieben. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch!


**Vorwort :**

Dies ist hier meine erste Fanfaction , also lasst mir doch bitte einen Review da , damit ich weiß was ich besser machen kann.

Percy ist gerade mit Annbeth auf dem Weg zum größten Tempel auf dem Olymp : der Halle der Götter:

**Percy Pov:**

Percy tat jeder Schritt weh, doch er musste Kronos aufhalten.Trotzdem war er nicht der beste langstrecken Läufer, vorallem wenn man Treppen hoch joggen muss. Er wusste was ihm bevor stehe und hatte Angst. Einfach nur Angst.

Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit Kronos zu vernichten und diese würde ihn töten.

Die ganze Zeit sagten sie nichts. Percy wusste genau , dass Annabeth auch Angst hatte, aber sie verbergte es .

Endlich brach er die Stille :

"Annabeth ? Ich weiß es hört sich komisch an ,aber ich brauche deinen Dolch."

"Was?" ,erwiderte sie erstaunt, "Wieso dass denn ?"

" Ich weiß was Kronos töten kann , denn ...

denn dein Dolch ist verflucht. " sagte er.

"Percy , alles gut ? Warum sollte auf meinem Dolch ein Fluch sein ?" sagte sie immer noch etwas erstaunt.

Jetzt war Percy nervös. Er wusste, dass Luke ein wunder Punkt bei Annabeth war , aber er brauchte den Dolch .

"Ich durchblicke die Weissagung so langsam. Die "Verfluchte Klinge " ist nicht mein Kugelschreiber , sonder dein Dolch. Luke hat dir damals versprochen , dass er auf dich aufpassen wird, doch ... " Plötzlich wurde er von einem lautem Knall von oben unterbrochen. Er wusste nicht was es war, aber es war nichts gutes . Sie mussten sich beeilen. "Doch er hat sein Versprechen gebrochen . Er möchte uns jetzt vernichten! Ich weiß das klingt sehr komisch ,aber du musst mir vertrauen, Annabeth. Das ist unsere einzige Chance !"sagte er.

"Ja ,das ist sehr komisch, aber ich vertraue dir. Hier, aber wie soll ich dir dann helfen?"sagte sie und gab ihm ihr Messer. "Die Weissagung bezieht sich auf mich, Annabeth. Warte einfach." sagte er. " Aber ,aber dann heißt dass ... "sie brauchte diesen Satz nicht zu beenden. Er wusste genau was sie meinte ." Hör mal, ich schaff das schon" auch wenn er das selbst nicht glaubte.

Endlich waren sie oben angekommen. Schnell rannten sie zur Halle der Götter ,wo Kronos schon auf sie wartete.

"Ach , da ist er ja! Unser kleiner Held Percy Jackson , ganz zu schweigen von seiner tapferen Freundin Annabeth Chase. Ihr glaubt doch nicht wirklich das ihr mich besiegen könnt , oder ? Ich bin Kronos, der mächtigste Titan den ihr je gesehen habt ! Ihr seid nur kleine Halbgötter. Ihr könnt nichts gegen mich tun ! Und wenn Typhon erst hier ist , dann wird es erst so richtig witzig !" Sein grausames Lachen halte durch die ganze Halle. Jedes Wort was Kronos gesagt hat , hat Percy nur noch mehr Angst gemacht. "Nein ,wir werden dich besiegen ! Du bist einfach grausam!"sagte er mit der mutigsten Stimme die er nur aufbringen konnte.

"Du hast echt einen Sinn für Humor Percy, aber ich werde dich mit Leichtigkeit besiegen. " antwortete er. In seiner Stimme lag kein Zweifel , ehr etwas verspottendes, doch länger konnte Percy nicht darüber nachdenken,denn Kronos holte mit der Sense aus und hätte Percy fast durchschnitten, aber er konnte im letzten Moment noch ausweichen.

Er holte seinen Kugelschreiber aus der Tasche und drehte die Kappe ab. Sofort schlug er damit zu, doch das war ein gewaltiger Fehler.

Kronos parierte den Schlag einfach und holte wieder aus. Percy hatte keine Zeit mehr sich weg zu drehen oder zu parieren , denn die Sense traf ihn viel zu schnell. Sein ganzer linker arm brannte wie Feuer und er viel zu boden. " Percy !" schrie Annabeth verzweifelt, aber sie konnte nichts tun. Er lag hilflos auf dem Boden , von Schmerzen gekrümt. " HA! Du sollst der tapfere und starke

Percy Jackson sein , von dem alle reden ? Du bist erbährmlich ! Sag leb Wohl zur Welt! " sagte Kronos mit einer verspottenden Stimme, die ihn unfassbar agressiv machte. Jetzt war die Chance.

"Ja der bin ich!" und sprang mit einem Satz auf. Es tat höllisch weh, doch er hielt den Schmerz aus . Kronos war so verwirrt, dass Percy Annabeths Dolch zogen konnte und einen riesigen Wasserstrahl herauf beschworen konnte. Er wusste nicht wie, aber es funktionierte. Der Schmerz zog sich durch seinen ganzen Körper, aber Kronos lag am Boden und konnte nicht wieder aufstehen. Langsam ging er näher heran, mit dem Wasserstrahl auf Kronos gerichtet . " LUKE ! Wo ist die Stelle !" schrie Percy. Kronos tat der strahl zwar nicht weh , aber er konnte nicht wieder aufstehen. " Du Narr ! Luke ist Tod ! Du kannst es ..." plötzlich stockte Kronos mitten im Satz und er sprach nun mit Lukes Stimme:" Unter meinem ... meinem Arm. " Man hörte den Schmerz in seiner Stimme, doch er drehte sich leicht zur Seite und deutete auf eine Stelle. Plötzlich war wieder Kronos Stimme zu hören:" Du kannst mich nicht besiegen ,

Jackson!" und auf einmal schoss das Wasser im Schneckentempo auf Kronos zu . Dieser wollte sich gerade aufrichten , doch Percy betete zu seinem Vater :_ Nur dieses eine Mal , danach bin ich sowieso Tod ! _

Das Wasser schoss jetzt noch schneller auf Kronos und der Strahl war doppelt so groß. Kronos fiel wieder zu Boden :"Argh!". Percy hätte sich gern übergeben, denn sein ganzer Körper tat höllisch weh. Er wusste das er gleich keine Kraft mehr haben würde und musste sich beeilen. Langsam drang er weiter vor und bei jedem Schritt wurde der Schmerz größer. Endlich war er bei ihm, als Kronos mit Lukes stimme sagte:" Es tut mir Leid , Percy und Annie. " Und dann tat Percy es: er holte aus und stach zu.

Kronos schrie Schmerzerfüllt auf und Percy konnte den Wasserstrahl endlich aufhören lassen. Kronos löste sich auf , aber dabei entstand eine Explosion, die Percy 10 Meter nach hinten schleuderte. Als er auf den Boden aufprallte, hatte er sich alle Knochen gebrochen, jedenfalls glaubte er das. Sein ganzer Körper schien zu brennen, aus seinem Arm quoll Blut und er wusste , das er gleich Tod sein würde." Percy! Es tut mir so leid !" schrie Annabeth. Sie rannte zu ihm und kniete sich neben ihn.

Sie nahm seine Hand und Weinte schrecklich." Bitte verlass mich nicht Percy! Bitte nicht! " Eine Träne tropfte auf Percys Gesicht und gab ihm ein bischen Kraft.

" Annabeth das ist nicht deine Schuld. Bring mich ...", er musste Blut spucken aber redete weiter, " ins Camp in meine ... meine Hütte. Warte ab , vielleicht schaff ich ... es, aber ich denke ... nicht. Ich hätte das früher sagen sollen aber ich liebe dich, Annie !" beendete er den Satz und sie küsste ihn . Es war Wunderschön , doch dann wurde er Ohnmächtig, oder er starb , er wusste es nicht.

**Annabeth Pov:**

Er war grausam. Einfach nur grausam. All die Jahre hatte sie ihn insgeheim auch geliebt. Sie müsste eigentlich überglücklich sein, dass er sie auch liebte, doch jetzt war er tod. Sie konnte einfach nicht mehr aufhören zu weinen, während sie neben ihm kniete. Sie hoffte, dass die Tränen , die auf Percys Gesicht tropften,ihn wieder aufwachen lassen würden, doch es geschah nichts. So oft wurde ihr Herz schon gebrochen und jetzt erst richtig. Sie wünchte sich einfach nur, mit Percy ein normales Leben zuführen.

Doch sie musste seinen letzten Wunsch erfüllen. Sie würde ihn ins Camp bringen und ihn in seiner Hütte in sein Bett legen.

Vielleicht, aber auch nur vieleicht lebte er noch.

Doch als sie seinen Puls maß, spürte sie keinen Puls. Er atmete selbst nicht.

Auch wenn Annabeth gerne ihren Dolch in ihr Herz gerammt hätte, wischte sie ihre Tränen aus dem Gesicht und überlegte wie sie Percy tranzportieren könnte. Sie könnte ihn hier nicht allein lassen, deswegen musste sie ihn tragen. Es war ein anstrengender Weg zum Aufzug,doch irgendwie schaffte sie es.

Als sie unten ankam, rannte ihr Chiron und Percys Mutter entgegen

"Annabeth, was, was ist passiert fragte Chiron entsetzt.

Annabeth legte Percy vorsichtig ab und fing sofort wieder an zu weinen.

" Er , er ist Tod!"antwortete sie. Mrs Jackson sackte sorfort ein, als sie das hörte und fing auch an zu weinen:

"Nein, nein, das kann nicht wahr sein ! Warum nur ihr grausamen Götter?"

" Er- er hatte einen letzten Wunsch. Ich soll ihn im Camp in srin Bett legen und warten." brachte Annabeth hervor.

"Dann soll es so sein! Wir warten 2 Wochen, aber wenn er dann nicht mehr aufwacht, dann..."

Chiron brauchte diesen Satz nicht zu beenden,denn sie wusste was sie dann machen würden.

Heute war es soweit.

Annabeth hatte in den letzten beiden Wochen kaum etwas gegessen und kaum geschlafen. Sie verbrachte jede freie Minute weinent neben Percy, wie auch jetzt. Es war bereits Abends und alle waren beim Lagerfeuer.

Chiron kam durch die Tür der Poseidon Hütte und sagte:" Na komm, Annabeth,tun wir es. Er wird dir dafür dankbar sein."

"O-Ok. Ich verabschiede mich nur noch kurz." brachte Annabeth hervor.

"Ich komme in 5 Minuten wieder." und Chiron ging mit diesem Worten aus der Hütte.

"Oh Percy! Warum musstest du sterben?"

Annabeth weinte jetzt so heftig, dass sie kaum sprechen konnte.

"Machs Gut , Percy. Ich liebe dich!"

Sie wusste, dass es komisch war mit einem Toten zu reden, doch das war ihr egal. Sie küsste ihn für fast eine Minute auf den Mund und umarmte ihn dann so heftig, dass er, wenn er noch leben würde, keine Luft mehr bekommen konnte.

Und auf einmal geschah es. "Percy !" sagte sie vollkommen erschrocken.

Dieser machte auf einmal die Augen auf und schaute ihr ins Gesicht.

"Hab ich was ..."fing er an zu sprechen, doch Annabeth umarmte ihn und wollte ihn nicht mehr loslassen.

"Du lebst! Ich hab dich so vermisst!" und küsste ihn auf den Mund.

" Ich habs dir doch gesagt!" sagte er lachend. In diesem Moment platzte Chiron in die Hütte und sagte völlig erschrocken: "Percy, du lebst ! Ich sage das nur ungern, aber wir müssen sofort zum Olymp !"

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen!

Mir hat es sehr viel Spaß gemacht die Geschichte zu schreiben und ich hoffe euch ebensoviel sie zu lesen!

Bis dann mal !


End file.
